Love is Like Magic
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto, a street magician, was performing like it was any other day until he came across Hinata Hyuuga, a fan of magic, they become friends and secrets are revealed. ONE-SHOT.


**Love is like Magic**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Kohona and a certain blond-haired blue-eyed 17 year old was leaning against the wall, waiting for the perfect moment. He was wearing: a black trilby hat, a black long-sleeved shirt under an orange short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black and orange Nike trainers. He looked left then right and smiled. To his left was a briefcase that looked full and to his right was an object that was up to his waist in height, it was covered in a white sheet. He got off the wall and picked the object to his right. The sheet was uncovered and revealed a sign that says "NARUTO'S MAGIC SHOW", it was placed so people could easily see it. Then he went to his briefcase and opened it. From it he pulled out a fold up table, and set that up putting objects on top of it such as: a deck of cards, 3 plastic cups and 3 red fuzzy balls, a rope, and a kunai. About 5 minutes later a bunch of people, approx 20-30, gathered around the teen. Naruto smirked and stepped forward to the table.

* * *

In a mansion near the magic show a teenage girl just younger than Naruto, by a few months, was about to leave when her father, Hiashi, stopped her. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked sounding very serious with no care towards her in his voice.

"I-Im going o-out F-Father. Is t-that alright?" she replied timidly.

At hearing the way his daughter spoke caused him to glare pure hatred at her. "Hinata. How many times have I told not to stutter and to be more presentable? Do you think I enjoy having a daughter such as you!?" he shouted the last question causing Hinata to flinch. She was wearing: a lavender Hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and ordinary shoe. She wondered how she wasn't presentable. After a minute of silence he shouted louder "ANSWER ME!"

Hinata answered "I d-don't k-know father" she felt tears threatening to fall but she refused to show it.

"Get out of my sight" he said above whisper with a threatening tone.

Hinata just nodded as he walked away. She opened the door and walked out letting the tears fall. _'Why does he do this to me, I haven't done anything to have him hate me'_ She calmed herself down and wiped away the tears. _'Might aswell go see my friends' _She left the mansion and walked to the mall where her friends wait.

It took her 20 minutes for her to get to the mall. The second she walked in she heard someone shout "HINATA!" and she could easily tell who it was.

"Hello Ino" Hinata said with a smile. She saw 3 of her friends walk up to her, Ino actually ran and hugged her. Her friends were Ino, Sakura, and TenTen.

All three of them said at the same time "Hi" and Ino continued "so Hinata have you got a boyfriend yet?"

Hinata couldn't help but blush and say "Ino its been a week since Ive seen you and every time I do see you, you mention me getting a boyfriend" she sounded a little bit annoyed

"Well we all have boyfriends and you still don't. Come on I have Sai, Sakura has Sasuke, and TenTen has your cousin Neji. So do you have one or not?" said Ino.

"Ino just like every other time I keep telling you no. My father will never approve and every guy I do meet is a jerk. I want to find someone kind and caring" she sounded disappointed.  
Sakura decided to help change the mood. "Hey why don't we go get some lunch and go see this street performer? Apparently Sasuke is good friends with him and says -he's really good at magic." When Sakura said "magic" Hinata instantly lifted her head. "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah that might be fun" said Ino.

TenTen just nodded and Hinata said, "Yes please lets go" not realising how excited she sounded.

"Wow you really do like magic don't you Hinata?" asked TenTen.

"Yes I do like it. Ever since I was little I was always interested in it and it made me happy seeing it. It just…amazes me" Hinata blushed at what she just said. All the girls smiled at her and went to Ichirakus, a ramen stand, for lunch. Hinata was excited at going to see a magician.

* * *

It has been an hour since Naruto was set up and he was just about to take a break. "Ok folks Im afraid I am going to take a break for now I will be starting again in half and hour so please wait" Naruto smiled as he saw children look sad at him stopping. He was drinking out of a water bottle when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Sup idiot" said the voice on the phone.

"Sasuke! I was wondering when you were going to call, I wish you were here." he was happy at his friend calling.

"Sorry couldn't make it"

"Damn and I was needing a pretty assistant as well" Naruto said jokingly.

"Very funny my sides are hurting at all the laughing" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Im calling to tell you that I told Sakura about you so she and a few of her friends are going to watch your show. I hear one of them is single" Naruto could practically hear Sasuke's eyebrow raise at what he was saying.

"Really well I'll be sure to give them one hell of a show"

"I hope you do. They should be there in about 10-15 minutes. I got to go bye"

"Bye" Naruto hung up the phone. _'I hope she's cute'_

* * *

"Come on hurry up!" shouted Hinata to her friends. All of them were wondering how Hinata: a shy, self-conscious, and quiet girl turned into this excited, loud, and confident girl.

"Were coming just slow down!" shouted back Ino. Unfortunately for the blond she decided to wear high-heels and painful ones at that.

"We still have another 15 minutes before the show starts so you can calm down Hinata" said Sakura.

"I know but I really want to see it" said Hinata. "How much longer till I get there Sakura" she slowed down enough for them to catch up.

"It should be round this corner" the second she said that Hinata ran off leaving her friends in the dust. They each sweat-dropped.

* * *

Naruto looked at his watch. _'10 minutes till the show begins'_ he looked up and saw a girl turn the corner. She was breathing heavily ad a few more girls rounded the corner as well. Naruto recognised one of them. "Hey Sakura!" he shouted getting their attention.

"There he is I told you he'd be here" she said as she walked up to him. "Hi Naruto this is Ino"

"Hi there"

"TenTen" she pointed to girl with buns in her hair.

"Nice to meet you"

"And last but not least this is Hinata" she pointed to the girl who was wide-eyed and blushing whilst she was staring at Naruto.

"…" she wasn't able to make a sound.

Naruto smirked as he walked up to Hinata and extended his hand for her to shake. "Hi there I take it you are all to see my show?" she took his hand and shook it hesitantly.

"T-This is y-your s-show?" she asked whilst stuttering. _'Great now I stuttered, he's going to hate me now just like farther'_

What she didn't expect was for him to smile and say "Im glad" he let go of her hand and they both felt disappointed at the loss of contact. "Well do you like magic?" he asked.

"Y-Yes I e-enjoy it very m-much" she forgot about the fact that she stuttered.

"That's good to hear and you don't have to feel nervous around me" he said as he smiled. Hinata blushed and looked at her friends who were mouthing "go on" and Ino winked at her. "I need a favor. Would you care to help?" he asked.

"Me!? I-I d-don't know" she said. She calmed herself down enough and took deep breaths. "Whats the favor?" an applaud was going on inside of her head for not stuttering.

"I just need an assistant and because you like magic I thought you might like to help"

"Well…" she looked at her friends who were signalling to her saying "GO FOR IT"

"Ok" she said.

"Really? Alright then follow me" he grabbed her hand, gently, and led her behind the table. Hinata looked behind her to see her friends celebrating.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You…" he put his hand to his chin to think. "can do what ever you want" he finished.

"What do you mean I have to do something."

"You will just follow my lead and improvise" He then shouted to every one "Welcome back folks. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you will enjoy the show" He stopped as he saw people gather around and the children jumping up and down. "First off let me introduce my…lovely assistant" He bowed and gestured to Hinata who was blushing because he said lovely. "Hinata" People began to clap to her as she slowly curtsied. To add to the blush Sakura and Ino whistled. Hinata was really nervous now.

* * *

The show lasted 20 minutes. "Thank you for being a wonderful audience, I'll see you next time. Goodbye" Naruto and Hinata were both smiling happily and waving. Two small kids walked up to them.

"Excuse me, can I have an autograph please?" asked a child.

"Of course I love having fans" said Naruto about to grab the piece of paper but the kid holding it moved it out of the way and walked up to Hinata.

"Not you her" the child said making Naruto fall down anime-style. Hinata giggled at the scene at signed the piece of paper. The kids walked off and Naruto started to put everything away. Sakura and the others told Hinata that they were leaving. Ino gave Hinata a wink making the lavender-eyed girl blush again. Hinata saw this and helped him.

"You were really good" he complimented her.

She blushed at the praise and replied "Thank you. I've never done anything like that before, I had fun" a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Its good to hear that" they stopped talking and made a comfortable silence. Naruto broke it by asking, "So how long have you had an interest in magic?"

Hinata was surprised by the question. No one has ever had an interest in her life before. "I don't know most of my life I guess. What about you?" she asked the same question.

"Ever since I was little. I didn't know who my parents were so a man named Iruka let me live with him and he taught me magic. Ever since then I just wanted to learn more" he said. When he mentioned his parents there was a sad look in his eyes. He tried covering up with a smile but Hinata saw it.

Just as Hinata was about to ask a question a black Rolls Royce pulled up. Hinata instantly recognised it and Naruto saw she was trembling slightly. He didn't take this as a good sign. A man got out of the car. "Hinata get in the car," said her father. It sounded like an order not a suggestion. Naruto didn't like the way he said it and he was sure that he didn't like the man either.

"Y-yes father" she said quietly.

"I thought I told you to stop talking like that. You are a disgrace to this family!" he shouted in anger.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted back. This caused Hinata to stop walking and to look at Naruto. "What gives you the right to talk to her like that? She's done nothing wrong"

"I have every right, she is my daughter and MY problem." Hiashi said with a lot of anger and emphasis in his words.

Naruto couldn't stand the way he was talking to her like that. When Hiashi said, "Hinata was his problem", Naruto saw Hinata flinch and on the verge of crying. This only made him angrier. "She is not a problem. She is anything BUT a problem!" Hinata was surprised at what he was saying. "I can't believe you say things like that to her. She is your daughter, you should be caring about her not spreading lies about her being a problem"

"What do you know? You don't even know her so you cant see how pathetic she is" Before he could say another word Naruto punched him in the face knocking him off his feet. Hinata was speechless at this.

"How dare you" Naruto said just above whisper but Hinata heard. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" when he shouted Hinata thought she saw his eyes turn red and into slits. He walked over to Hiashi, who was trying to get up, and lifted him up by his collar. "I know her better than you. I know she is a kind, caring and most of all she is definitely not pathetic. I know that she enjoys magic because it makes her happy. And most of all I know that whatever you say to her hurts her, so don't you say I don't know her because you've known her for like 17 years and yet I know more about her than you" Naruto practically threw him towards his car "No matter what you will never deserve her"

Hiashi looked shock and really angry at the same time. He got into his car without saying a word a drove off. Naruto walked up to Hinata to make sure she was all right. Hinata was just staring at him with shock, and then all of a sudden she ran up to him and hugged him. They both fell over at the momentum of her run. She had her head in his chest but he could tell she was crying. He put his arms around her and said small reassuring words to her. When Hinata calmed down enough she looked up to him "W-why did you d-do t-that for m-me?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a gentle smile and said, "because you don't deserve to have those words said about you. He doesn't deserve to have a daughter like you" Hinata's eyes softened at his words.

"Thank you Naruto," she said. They both stood up and looked at the rest of Naruto's stuff. Hinata was about to walk over to it but Naruto stopped her.

"I hope your going to be alright with what's happened because…" he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a tissue yet to be used. Hinata was wondering what he was doing as he began to fold it up. When he was done it looked like a rose and he continued speaking. "I could never live with myself knowing that you got hurt because of me" as he finished speaking he put the paper rose behind his back and then showed it to Hinata, what showed up was a real rose. Hinata was surprised and took it when Naruto offered it.

"Thank you Naruto!" without realising she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto bushed furiously and so did Hinata when she realised what she just did. "S-s-sorry" she said as she lowered her head not willing took in Naruto's eyes.

"What are you apologising for?" he asked as he lifted up her chin revealing her face.

"I-I…k-k-kissed y-you" she tried not to look in his eyes but couldn't find the strength to look away. "And y-you probably h-have a girlfriend a-already" she sounded sad with what she just said.

"Actually I don't" At these words hope manage to fill Hinata "And you don't have to apologise for giving me a kiss because I…liked…it" his blush intensified as he spoke. As did Hinata's. Naruto surprised Hinata again by leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips. The kiss may have lasted a few seconds but to the both of them it felt like forever. As they parted all Naruto could say was "wow" like he was breathless.

As for Hinata she just said "Y-y-you k-kissed m-m-me" and couldn't think of any other words to say.

Another silence came over the teens as they just stared into each other's eyes. Naruto decided too break the silence by saying "Do you um…like…me?"

Hinata was put back by the question, she wasn't expecting that. "Well I do like you Naruto" she said with a smile "do you like me?" inside she was getting another applause for not stuttering but she was too focused onto Naruto to notice.

"Of course I like you" then he got serious "Do you like living with your farther?"

Again she was put back by the question. "Well he's my farther I don't have a choice in the matter"

"But do you like living with him?"

"No I don't. I wish I was living somewhere else," she said with sadness in her voice. Naruto picked up on that and got an idea.

"If you had a chance to leave would you do it?" he asked with a tiny hint of a smile but managed to hide it with his seriousness.

"Well maybe it depends on how" she then saw his hidden smile. "What are you thinking Naruto?"

"I was thinking that since you don't like living with him and that we are together now right?" Hinata blushed and nodded "and I travel around a lot. I was wondering if you would like to come with me"

"You…want me…to go with…you" she said not believing him.

"Yeah its just that your farther is really mean to you and you want to leave don't you?"

"Yes I want to leave but I just don't know"

"Well why don't you think about it and give me an answer tomorrow?"

"Ok I will have an answer for you tomorrow but how will I find you?"

"I don't know"

Once Naruto had finished packing everything up Hinata came up with an idea. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

"What?" Naruto turned red at haring this whilst Hinata cheeks are red.

"I asked why don't you stay with me tonight because then I will be able to find you"

"What about your farther? He'll kill me if he sees me"

"He doesn't have to know, does he?" Hinata gave Naruto a pleading look that he couldn't refuse.

"No he doesn't. I guess I could stay with you tonight" he said as he walked to Hinata's side and took her hand in his. They interlocked their fingers and Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. "Lead the way!"

* * *

It took 10 minutes to get to her house. As they were walking they talked about each other. Like what their favourite colour is, food, and songs. Hinata gave Naruto a few ideas for his magic act, and he was thankful for it. When they got to the house Hinata stiffened. There on the drive way was the Rolls Royce from earlier, the one that belonged to Hinata's farther. Naruto squeezed her hand very gently to reassure her that everything is going to be all right. "Naruto I need you to go round back and wait behind the tree in case my farther sees you"

"Ok just be careful" he quickly kissed her on the cheek leaving her flushed. When Naruto got round the corner of her home, Hinata took a deep breath and walked into her home. She opened the door and found her farther waiting for her.

"Hinata" he said. He had an ice pack across his right cheek, Hinata had to bite her tongue to stop smiling. "What took you so long to get back to the house" she could tell he was angry.

"I was helping Naruto pack away his things," she said. She realised that she didn't stutter by the look of her fathers face.

Hiashi calmed down enough to say, "I forbid you to see him ever again" in a loud whisper.

Hinata was shocked at what he said "WHAT!" Hiashi was surprised again at her sudden confidence. "You can't control my life!"

"I can and I will! I am your Father!"

" No your not! No matter what you will never be my Father!" at this Hiashi slapped Hinata causing her to fall. When she fell she dropped the rose that Naruto gave her. Hiashi saw it and walked over to it. He made sure she was watching when he stood on it, crushing the flower. He smirked when she began to cry.

Hinata looked up at her father whilst placing her hand on her cheek. "Get out of my sight" Hiashi said as he walked away.

Hinata got up and she ran towards her room. She opened the door and saw Naruto sitting on her bed. Before she could ask how he found her room she, he walked up to her and saw the mark on her face. He became really angry and pulled Hinata into a hug. She cried for a while then she lifted her head and said, "I want to leave"

Naruto pulled back to look her in the eyes "Are you sure?"

Hinata looked him in the eyes with as much determination in her voice as she could "Yes I am sure. I can't stand living here anymore"

Naruto smiled then kissed her. He pulled back saying, "We'll leave tomorrow, that should give you enough time to pack and say good bye to your sister, Hanabi" Hinata looked surprised that he knew she had a sister.

"How do you know Hanabi?"

Naruto smiled again "Im magic remember" he laughed when he saw her eyes widen. "Nah Im just joking, I climbed up the wall and tapped on the window, I accidentally found your Hanabi's room instead. She was surprised but calmed down when I told her what I was doing here. So she told me that this was your room."

Hinata looked grateful that her sister didn't tell her father about him being here. She was about to say something when the door opened and came in Hanabi. She looked like a miniature version of Hinata. "Hinata Im so glad your ok, I heard the fight"

"Fight?" asked Naruto seeming confused.

"Father and I had an argument he told me that I could never see you again and when I said he was not my father he…" she couldn't say anything else but they knew what she was going to say when her hand brushed her red cheek. Naruto moved her hand so he could see the mark. It looked like it was going to swell and it was going to hurt for a while. This only served to fuel Naruto's rage.

"Everything is going to be alright Hinata you can trust me" he said as he placed his palm against her soar cheek. It hurt Hinata at first but after a few seconds the pain subsided, she wondered how it was possible. As if Naruto was reading her mind he said, "I told you, Im magic" Hinata smiled. He could tell she was getting tired so he picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her so she would stay warm. Naruto smiled as he thought _'she's cute when she sleeps'_

After a minute Hanabi was feeling a bit awkward so she was about to get up when Naruto started talking. "Hanabi, does your father do this to the both of you?" he sounded serious and caring at the same time.

"Only when he's very angry. Most of the time its just verbal abuse but when something happens he doesn't like…it hurts" Hanabi sniffed and lowered her head at the memories of him hurting her.

"Im going to give you an offer that will help you" Hanabi lifted her head as he spoke. "Im taking Hinata away tomorrow, she told me she doesn't like living here and I get the feeling that you don't like it either. Am I right?" Hanabi looked sad but nodded. "Would you like to come with us?" Naruto turned his head as he looked into Hanabi's eyes. He could see sadness and pain but what he just said allowed him to see hope.

"Are you…actually willing to take us?" she chose her words carefully feeling like saying the wrong words could take the offer away.

"Yes. I can't take it when people like him do this. No matter what neither you or Hinata deserve this. That is why I am giving you this offer. I am giving you a chance to a happy life"

"Yes. I'll go with but only because I don't want to leave Hinata." Naruto understood.

It was quiet, a comfortable silence. "Hanabi, do you like magic?" Naruto asked. Both of them never noticed that when Naruto said "magic" Hinata smiled in her sleep.

"Yeah I like it. Hinata showed me a lot of cool magic tricks but they were mainly just tricks and not actual magic."

"Just because it's a trick doesn't mean it's not magic." Hanabi smiled at his words. She saw his hands move as he asked "Whats your favourite colour?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ordinary black bouncing ball.

Hanabi was confused by the question but still answered "Its yellow"

Naruto smiled "Ok now watch the ball" he tossed the ball into the air a couple times then tossed it to Hanabi. She caught it and looked at Naruto confused. He smirked and said "Look in your hands" She did and saw the same ball except it was yellow.

"Wow" she looked at it with awe. "How did you do that?" she made sure not to get too loud in case she woke Hinata up or got her fathers attention.

Naruto smiled again and leaned against the wall near Hinata's bed. "Sorry a magician never reveals his secrets" Hanabi just giggled at this and he continued speaking "Keep the ball, its good luck". Hanabi yawned and sat next to Naruto. Without realising she fell asleep leaning against him. He smiled again and snapped his fingers turning the lights off. _'Im too good for my own good'_ he thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up from a nice dream. She dreamt she was walking with Naruto on a beach and she randomly heard the words "magic" then Naruto made fireworks appear from his hands shoot out towards the sky. Unfortunately Naruto was about to kiss her in the dream when she woke up. Silently she cursed the ability of waking up but as she took in her surrounding she quickly thanked it. She saw Naruto asleep against the wall with Hanabi leaning against his shoulder holding onto his arm also asleep. _'I wish I had a camera'_ She looked at her clock and found it to be 10:30. _'Might aswell get them up aswell'_ but as she crouched down to shake Naruto's shoulder she heard him murmur "Hinata" making her smile and blush.

Naruto found himself waking up to someone shaking his shoulder. He saw Hinata and he smiled whilst saying "Good morning beautiful" this made her blush a lot more but Naruto found it cute. He tried to get up but found himself being held down by something on his left arm. What he saw made him laugh a little and made Hinata giggle. It was Hanabi tightening her grip on his arm trying making sure it wouldn't go away. "I think we should wake her up" he said.

"I know" Hinata replied. She gently shook Hanabi trying to wake up.

Hanabi stirred but, unfortunately for Naruto, tightened her grip on his arm making him lose feeling in it. Hinata shook her a little bit harder. This actually woke her up. She saw Hinata and smiled but thought that her pillow was feeling different. She looked towards it and found it to be Naruto's arm. She blushed and let go saying "Sorry"

"Its ok" he said as the three of them got up and Hanabi left the room to go to her bedroom next door.

Hinata felt a little bit awkward having a boy on her bedroom because she never brung one before. "So…what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well" he said also feeling awkward "Are you still sure about leaving?"

Hinata then remembered the conversation she had yesterday with him about leaving. "Yes I am sure but its going to be difficult leaving Hanabi behind"

"Actually she's coming along" he said as he got close enough to her to give her a hug.

"Wait she's coming with us?" she asked not believing his words.

"Yeah, she told me about him hitting the both of you when he's very angry otherwise its just insults. I invited her along because it didn't feel right to leave her behind. She told me she's coming so she can stay with you" Hinata smiled as tears fell, tears of joy. She burried her head into his chest as they continued the embrace. After a minute Naruto asked "So shouldn't you start packing. I can imagine Hanabi already packing"

"Yeah, good idea" so they spent half an hour packing. 15 minutes in of packing Hanabi came in with a bag of things and she began to help.

When they were ready Hinata asked "How are we going to get past father, if we are running away"

"How about you just walk out the front door" Hinata and Hanabi looked at Naruto in shock at what he said. "What?"

"We can't just walk out the door, he'll see you and probably hurt all of us for this. He might even call the police and tell them you broke in" Hinata said worried.

Naruto smirked as an idea came into his head. "I'll wait at the front door whilst you and Hanabi just walk out. That way he can't call the police and if he tries anything I can stop him. But you will need to get to the door quickly." They all agreed to the plan and Naruto climbed out of the window after giving Hinata a good luck kiss.

Hinata and Hanabi waited until they thought he was at the door and they walked down stairs. They could hear their father walking around the bottom part of the house close to the front door. Hinata pulled Hanabi close to her as she reached to the door. Just as her hand reached the handle a firm grip grabbed her wrist causing her to flinch. It was Hiashi who was looking very angry. "Where do you think you are going?" when he spoke Hinata slightly stiffened and Hanabi trembled a little bit.

Hinata took a deep breath and spoke with as much courage as she could muster "We are leaving Father. We don't want to live here anymore, not with you" the second she finished she used her free hand behind her signalling Hanabi to open the door. But just as she opened it a crack and saw Naruto smile a bit, Hiashi's grip tightened on Hinata's wrist and he slammed the door shut before Hanabi could do anything.

"You are not going anywhere. No matter what you are not leaving this house ever again!" he shouted.

* * *

Naruto was waiting outside the door a little bit worried. But just as he was about to sit and wait the door opened revealing a Hanabi. Naruto smiled at her until he saw the fear in her eyes. Just as he was about to say something the door slammed shut and he heard Hiashi shout. Naruto acted quickly before any harm could be done. He opened the door quickly and saw Hiashi's hand raised and shoot towards Hinata's face. Naruto acted fast and caught his wrist and inch away from Hinata. Hiashi then realised that Naruto was there and he was now 10x angrier. Naruto had a scowl on his face as he said "Hanabi take Hinata and get out of here" He said this without breaking eye contact with Hiashi.

"But Father still has Hinata!" she shouted in protest.

Naruto just tightened his grip on Hiashi's wrist making him release Hinata. "Now get her out of here" he said. Hanabi nodded and pulled Hinata towards the door. "You will never again raise you hand or towards Hinata and Hanabi. If you ever do it again I swear…I'll kill you" he said. Hiashi felt frightened of him, he couldn't say a word to him. He only stared at Naruto with wide eyes because he thought he saw Naruto's eyes turn red with slits. Naruto released his grip on Hiashi and walked out the door slamming it behind him. To add to the scene Naruto slammed the door so hard that it fell off the hinges. He smirked as he walked to Hinata and Hanabi saying "You ready" they both nodded staring at there former home. "Lets go" he said as he took Hinata's hand and Hanabi took Hinata's other hand whilst they walked down they street.

"So Naruto where are we going?" asked Hinata realising they weren't heading towards a place she knew.

"We a going to Suna, I hear there's this family who can use a fan, a puppet an d sand in weird ways" ha said as he pulled Hinata closer so he could move his arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"That sounds like a plan" said Hanabi.

All three of them walked out of Kohona shouting at the same time "LETS GO!" leaving behind memories of pain and sadness. Now they were making new memories of fun, adventure, and love.

* * *

**I hope you liked this oneshot. I got bored and thought of this and typed it up. Please send good reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
